


everblue.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I loved you, Everblue</p>
            </blockquote>





	everblue.

The road is stretched out before them, long and endless and fading into the horizon. There is very little surrounding the road in this part of the country, a few trees amongst the corn and wheat fields, a few lakes that have appeared from where dirt was dug up to make the interstate's elevated roadway. Erik is behind the wheel of the car, sunglasses covering his eyes, one hand gently resting on Charles's knee, the other keeping steady on the wheel. Charles is in the passenger seat, the top few buttons of his shirt undone, elbow leaning against where the window met the rest of the door, fingers raised to his head. 

“Anything?” Erik says after a minute.

Charles takes his fingers away from his head and shakes it. “Nothing, my friend. The last sign said we're still thirty miles out from the next town.”

“So we're either too far away from any civilization of any kind, or you're lying to me,” Erik said, looking over at him. “Which is it, Charles?”

Charles has the decency to look sheepish when he returns Erik's gaze. “How did you know?”

“I figured I didn't start thinking about Argentina on my own,” Erik said, returning his gaze to the road. “You were supposed to be finding us a motel and a place to eat.”

“There's a motel near the interstate with a vacancy and a restaurant right next door to it in the next town,” Charles says, turning to look out of the door. “The special tonight is a hot beef sandwich with french fries.”

“Charles.”

“Erik.”

“I told you to stay out of my head.”

“I'm sorry,” Charles says, sounding genuinely contrite. “I just want to understand everything about you, and I know there are things you're not telling me.”

“I'm not telling you for your own good,” Erik says back. “And haven't you already proclaimed to know everything about me?”

“There's a difference between knowing and understanding,” Charles replies after a minute. “And I want to understand you.”

“Stay out of my head, Charles. There are things in there that not even I understand.”

Silence descends upon the car again, and Erik pointedly removes his hand from Charles's knee.

 

The road is stretched out before them, long and endless and fading into the horizon. There is very little surrounding the road in this part of the country, a few trees amongst the corn and wheat fields, a few lakes that have appeared from where dirt was dug up to make the interstate's elevated roadway. Havok is behind the wheel of the car, bobbing his head along to the radio, fingers tapping along with the beat against the steering wheel. Charles is in the passenger seat, elbow leaning against where the window met the rest of the door, fingers raised to his head. 

“Anything?” Havok says, and Charles starts. “Sorry, Professor, didn't mean to scare you.”

“There's a motel near the interstate with a vacancy and a restaurant right next door to it in the next town,” Charles says, recalling the exact sentence from his memory. “The special tonight is a hot beef sandwich with french fries, just like last time.”

“Last time?” Havok asks softly, giving him that concerned look that all of the children give him whenever they think he's thinking of Erik.

“I've been here before,” is all Charles says.

Havok doesn't say anything else, because he can see the ghost of Erik Lehnsherr crossing the professor's face, and none of them ever know what to say when that happens.


End file.
